As electronic technologies rapidly develop, various wearable electronic devices have increasingly diverse functions and are increasingly user-friendly, so that a user has better experience in a process of using the wearable electronic devices. Currently, intelligent handheld wearable electronic devices gradually become a trend. For example, many handheld devices that have a shape similar to a wristwatch have been launched, and a user can wear these devices around the wrist, which is convenient for use.
However, a wearable electronic device generally has a relatively small screen. Related content displayed on the relatively small screen is not intuitive, and operations are relatively complex during content display. For example, when vital sign data (temperature, heartbeat, blood pressure, and the like) is checked by using the wearable electronic device, the user needs to turn on the display screen of the wearable electronic device, so as to view the vital sign data and determine whether the vital sign data is normal. It is not convenient for special groups of people, such as the old people, to use the wearable electronic device. For example, when the display screen of the device is relatively small, it is extremely difficult for the old people to view clearly related display content. Therefore, it is very necessary to provide a wearable electronic device on which display content can be easily identified.